Embrace the shadows
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Percy, abandoned by almost all of the other campers, abandoned by the Olympians, abandoned by even Annabeth in favor of his new half-brother is offered a deal to go back and change it all as a child of darkness instead of a son of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

Embrace the Shadows

Chapter one

-Percy-

I stormed into my cabin and angrily started packing my bags. The camp had betrayed me, left me for my new half-brother Paris, even… Annabeth. Sighing Percy closed his bag and thought back to the worst betrayal that he had suffered.

-Flashback-

Percy walked into camp with a smile on his face and a ring in his pocket, even if most of the campers had decided that Paris was the greatest hero to ever live he still had Annabeth and that was all he needed and today he would propose to her. Cresting the hill Percy saw a group of people around the big house and decided to go see what it was, when he got close enough to see he froze and felt tears well up in his eyes. In the center of the crowd were two people passionately kissing, one was his brother Paris and the other… was Annabeth. Turning Percy strode towards his cabin, if those fools decided to choose his pathetic brother Paris over him then fine, let them rot for all he cared. Never again would he save their hides.

-Flashback ends-

Upon exiting the cabin he saw the only people left in the camp who had remained loyal to him, Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris, Lou Ellen, the Stoll brothers, the entire Apollo cabin which consisted of Will solace and his sibling (Austin, Kayla, and Victoria), Nico, and Thalia (who was visiting). "Percy I don't know if you know yet but…" Connor started before Percy cut him off.

"That Annabeth is cheating on me with Paris? Yeah I saw them earlier. I've had enough though, the people of this camp betrayed me and left me all for some weakling who is suddenly favored by my father. Well no more will I help them out, them or the Olympians. The next time a war comes around they will all be left to rot. You guys are the only friends I have left here and I wish you all the best of luck but I have to leave." Percy told them before walking off and through the gate taking everything he owned with him, everything but the ring and a letter to Annabeth telling her that they were done.

-Annabeth-

Sighing I walked over towards Percy's cabin trying to figure out why I had kissed Paris, sure she had enjoyed it but she was dating Percy not his brother. Shaking her head she walked into the cabin and looked in shock, Percy's side was completely bare and empty, save for a box and a letter on his bunk. Frowning she saw her name on the letter and opening it she cried out in sadness for it read:

Annabeth,

I saw you and my brother kissing and so I am letting you go with nothing but the last thing I was going to give you. I am done saving the sorry hides of you and the other campers who betrayed me. After saving you from the Titans and everything else you all have the audacity to right me off like yesterday's trash, but even if it had been everyone else I could have handled it but that you were willing to cheat on me is the straw that broke the camel's back. I held the sky for you, I followed you through the labyrinth when you had no idea what you were doing, I bathed in the Styx just to make sure you were safe and this is how you repay me. Well no more, enjoy your life with _Paris_.

Goodbye,

Percy

Slowly picking up the box she opened it and fell to her knees at seeing the engagement ring inside, he had been planning on proposing to her and she had betrayed him. Running to her cabin she went up the alter to Athena that she and her siblings had built and prayed to her mother to help her get Percy back.

-On Olympus-

-General POV-

The full Olympian council sat in session with all fifteen of its members there. "Athena," Zeus began "why have you called this meeting?".

"Because father Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus has practically disowned the gods and the demigods at Camp Half-Blood including my daughter. I feel he should be destroyed to prevent him from allying with our enemies." Athena said anger evident in her voice.

"Are you mad?" Apollo yelled in shock, "I was watching Percy, you're daughter betrayed him. As a matter of fact most of the demigods at Camp betrayed him but yours was the worse Athena. Percy was planning on proposing to her and he walked into her cheating on him with Paris.".

"Enough!" Zeus yelled, "We are not going to discuss what the other demigods have done but whether or not to destroy Percy Jackson for disowning us. I vote for destruction, he is more trouble than he is worth.".

"I vote for destruction." Hera said, "He will learn not to disrespect the gods.".

"I vote for destruction," Poseidon said shocking those assembled, "I told him to watch after and support Paris, not abandon him.".

"I vote for destruction." Demeter said still angry at how he had disrespected her in the underworld.

"I vote for destruction and want to be the one to do it." Ares said hoping for revenge from when Percy defeated him.

"I vote for destruction for hurting my daughter." Athena said.

"I vote against destruction. Percy has done nothing but risk his life for us and the camp and they betrayed him." Apollo said defiantly.

"I vote for destruction. He is just a male." Artemis said bored, getting an angry glare from Apollo.

"I vote against destruction." Hephaestus rumbled , "He has never shown me or my children anything but respect.".

"I vote for destruction, he shouldn't be messing with a cute couple like Annabeth and Paris." Aphrodite said.

"I vote against destruction. He honored my son Luke even after everything he had done." Hermes said.

"I vote against destruction. He is a good person." Hestia said in defense of her favorite demigod.

"I vote against destruction. He protected Nico and got me my throne back." Hades said.

"I vote for destruction." Persephone said angry at how he had threatened her during the sword of Hades fiasco.

"I vote against destruction." Dionysus said causing another surprise, Percy had gained his respect over the years.

"The vote is decided, Percy Jackson will be destroyed." Zeus declared before he and the others who voted for destruction flashed out.

"Now what?" Apollo asked, "We have to find a way to help him.".

"Leave that to me." a new voice suddenly said and out of the shadows three people walked out.

"Lord's Chaos and Erebus? Lady Nyx?" Hephaestus asked in awe bowing before the primordial gods of Chaos, darkness, and night.

"Rise old friend we are here to help young Perseus as well." Chaos said, "We will be sending him back in time but as the son of the three of us instead of Poseidon. He and the demigods who supported him will keep or regain their memories of this timeline when he goes to camp including those of his friends who died in the war. You six will have your memories the same as well.".

The six gods who had voted for Percy to be saved agreed and the three primordial faded into the shadows.

-Percy-

I was camped out in a forest a few miles away from Camp when suddenly three beings walked out of the shadows, "Who are you?" I demanded uncapping riptide.

"Be calm Perseus we are here to help you." one of the figures, a woman, said "The Olympian council has voted to have you killed but the three of us as well as the six members of the council who voted to keep you alive have a way for you to not only avoid death for now but to also put the fools at the camp and even the other Olympians in their place. You would redo your life as the son of the three of us instead of Poseidon who was one of the ones that voted for your death. I swear all of this on the River Styx.", when she made the oath Percy fell to the ground, pained that even his own father had betrayed him.

'_No,'_ Percy thought savagely _'he is not my father anymore.'_, looking up at the three he said "I accept." and vanished in a burst of darkness.

-Time rewind fifteen years-

Looking around I found myself in what seemed to be the underworld, looking around I saw the three people that I made the deal with. "Ah Percy you're awake." one of the two men said, "My name is Chaos and I am the primordial god of Chaos. The two with me are Erebus, primordial god of darkness, and his wife Nyx, the Primordial goddess of Night. Right now we are in the underworld on the banks of the Styx and you are six years old instead of twenty one like you were when we left. Any questions?".

"Yeah one," Percy said sitting up, "What all am I going to be doing down here.".

"Training to use your new powers from the three of us. In this life Paris is the son of Sally Jackson instead of you but you were adopted by her when her best friend died in childbirth with you, this was the fates decision not ours. From me you have the ability of shadow travel and you can communicate with any creatures that predominately hunt by darkness. From my wife you only need to sleep one hour a night, can see in the dark, are stronger than normal at night, and can communicate with any nocturnal creature. From Lord Chaos you can control the seven base elements of nature: fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, and nature. We are also giving you the ability to change your age so that you can do more in depth training before you normally would be able to. This does mean that you will not be the child of the Prophecy as you are no longer the son of Poseidon." Erebus said cheerfully.

A thought suddenly struck Percy, "Wait you said the three of you are Primordial _gods_ right?" he asked them and when they nodded he pressed on, "I remember reading that you were born in the beginning of time even before the Titans.", again they nodded obviously wondering where he was going with this "So wouldn't that make _you_ the eldest gods?" he finished laughing at their surprised expressions.

"Yay my son is intelligent!" she practically squealed before squishing him in a hug.

Laughing Percy hugged her back and said "Let the training begin.".


	2. Chapter 2

'_thoughts'_

Embrace the Shadows

Chapter two

-Percy-

-Museum of Natural History-

Percy stalked silently through the shadows of the museum in his seventeen year old form watching his once brother Paris going through the events that he had once done. _'Here we go,' _he thought when he saw 'Mrs. Dodds' leading Paris off to the side _'now things are getting interesting'_. What happened next made him nearly burst a rib from laughing, he had expected the idiot to be scared but to pass out cold was even more pathetic than he expected. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye she winked before he caused a scaffold behind her to collapse onto where she was making sure to shadow travel her back to the underworld just before it hit.

Quickly heading out he walked into the parking lot and found his travel companion by their motorcycles, a pair of black 2006 victory Vegas eight balls, that Hephaestus had built for them when the it was first announced. "You ready to roll?" he asked his friend Damian Burnside, son of Thetis.

"Always am boss." he replied making his eye twitch in annoyance before he thought back to when he first met.

-Flashback-

"Hey you mentioned that the fates made some changes like how I ran away when I was six and Paris being a Jackson instead of me." He mentioned to Chaos, Erebus, and Nyx while they were discussing what his training was going to be, "What else did they do?".

"Well it wasn't just them," Chaos said grinning "We made some changes of our own. One thing you need to know before we continue is that there is a second demigod camp, Camp Jupiter, which is for Roman demigods as the gods have two aspects they have two types of demigods.".

Percy let out a low whistle as he processed this information ad Erebus picked up "We have been finding some of the Roman demigods who we believe would be most likely to follow you in the conquest of Olympus and even pulled a few strings so that some demigods from Elysium and Asphodel were reborn with their old powers and memories. One of which is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, who chose rebirth and we made sure her memories were kept as Lethe owed us a favor. Other examples were some of your friends Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, Castor Bachum, and Michael Yew.".

"My friends who died in the war!" he exclaimed in shock before he grinned, he'd be damned if he let them die again.

"Exactly," Nyx said sitting next to him, "and along with the ones who's spirits we brought back, after informing them about what happened after their deaths of course, we gave some of you non-dead friends their memories from then too.".

"Which ones?" he asked curiously.

"The ones who met you outside your cabin just before you left in the last timeline." Erebus said, "We'll be visiting them and some of the others who we selected, such as Hazel, in their dreams to inform and train them. Nico and Bianca for example are going to remain the Lotus Hotel until the lightning bolt quest where you will let them out and they'll come back to camp with you but until then we will train them in their dreams with the help of Hypnos.".

"So what will the Roman demigods think of us Greeks." he asked them curiously.

"Well normally it causes wars but we have talked to them and got them to come around." Chaos said smugly, "Being the oldest being in existence has its advantages after all. Now we want you to have back up when you face the gods so we want you to have three Roman and three Greek commanders.".

"For Rome we have Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Thalia's long lost brother, Hazel Levesque who we mentioned earlier is a daughter of Pluto, and Aria Burnside daughter of Thetis' Roman aspect which has the same name as her Greek form." Erebus said ticking them off on his fingers. "Hazel is a very sweet girl who was manipulated by her mother in the 1920's **(AN: I'm not sure if that date is accurate or not so if you know please inform me)** but is quite powerful as she can sense the dead, can find and create underground tunnels and passages, and can find and bring up the riches of the earth. Aria is a demigod that is new to the timeline as Thetis is on our side so she had a demigod child for Greece and one for Rome to aide you, she has most of your old powers minus the earth shaker and storm powers. Jason has control over the winds and can shoot lightning.".

"And for Greece you have Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Damian Burnside who is a son of Thetis' Greek aspect." Nyx chimed in happily "You already know Nico and Thalia so I'll just tell you about Damian. He doesn't have as much control over water as his sister does, his is limited to breathing underwater and the healing/ energy boosts from clean water. His real strength lies in his fighting skill which is on par with that of Thetis' first son Achilles.".

"When do I get to meet them?" he asked his new parents curiously.

"Well most of them you will meet physically along the way once the master bolt gets stolen but Damian will be training with you down here." Chaos said as a blonde woman walked in with a blond boy who looked to be the same age as him.

-flashback end-

"If you keep imitating that Pegasus I told you about I'm going to start feeding you sugar cubes." Percy grumbled while Damian laughed.

"Hey how much do you want to bet that the idiots at camp will think we're related bro?" Damian asked after a moment looking towards him.

"I don't suckers bets Damian." Percy shot back while they laughed but it was true, everywhere they went they were assumed to be brothers or at least cousins. They always made their bodies seventeen years old when they went out and by training together most of their lives, in this time line at least, they had a similar build and could read each other like books. Damian had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with a sea green bead on the right side that matched his eyes while Percy had his hair the same length and style but with a silver bead due to his eyes usually being silver like his mother's **(AN: For Damian think of a seventeen year old version of Brad Pit in the movie "Troy")**.

Suddenly he saw Paris and Grover leaving the Museum clearly frightened, "There they are." Damian muttered resting back on his bike and revving it up.

They followed the pair of them from the Museum to their apartment and from the Apartment to Camp making sure to avoid being seen. Finally they saw the three in their car get attacked by the Minotaur, "Show time," he mumbled "time to piss of Zeus." he finished and shifted his body so it looked fifteen. He waited until he saw Sally Jackson, he had stopped thinking of her as his mother for this timeline, vanish in a shower of gold before he fired a bolt of lightning out of his fingertips. Once the dust settled he and Damian rolled their bikes up to the shocked pair lying on the ground. "Well if it 'aint my old 'brother' Paris." he said chuckling when the idiot only gave him a confused look.

-Olympus-

-Zeus-

The council sat around a viewing orb watching the newest demigod enter the camp but the moment another demigod arrived and shot lightning out of his fingers the council rounded on him. "You cheating bastard!" Hera yelled slapping him, "You told me you didn't have any more demigods!".

"I didn't!" he protested only to get glares from the council, "I swear on the River Styx that he isn't my child!" he yelled and saw the council relax in relief.

"Then where did he come from?" Poseidon asked curiously.

Suddenly they heard the demigod in the sphere say "Well if it 'aint my old 'brother' Paris.".

"Why does he sound different when he says the word brother?" Athena mused out loud.

"Wait a minute that's Percy!" Apollo yelled happily high-fiving Hermes.

"Wait you know him?" Zeus asked shocked.

"Yeah we met in California once when he was surfing with his friend Damian." Hermes said happily.

"He was raised by Sally Jackson, who was the woman who vanished on the sphere, for six years until he ran away but he was born from her best friend." Apollo took up.

"He has three immortal parents one of whom took one of her eggs and turned it mortal and joined it with the egg of another mortal woman while the two male immortals mixed their essence to father him. One of his fathers gave him control over the seven base elements." Hermes continued in their twin speech.

"But he loves pranking people so he probably choose the lightning to mess with Zeus." Apollo finished.

Rubbing his eyes to try to remove his headache he asked irritated "Does anyone _else _know this demigod?".

Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hestia raised their hands, "Hades and Thetis know him as well." Hestia said.

"Thetis?" Hera asked surprised as nobody had seen much of her since Troy.

"She is Damian's mother." Apollo piped up.

"Can he fight?" Ares asked.

"Better than Achilles but not as good as Percy." Hermes replied rubbing his arm.

"I want to fight him!" Ares yelled almost drooling.

Zeus did something that he felt he would be doing a lot of in the future, he introduced his palm to his face.

-Camp Half-Blood-

-Percy-

Walking towards the big house with Damian, Paris, and Grover he saw three people on the Big-House porch, one he was friends with, one he hated, and one he was neutral towards. "Uncle D it's good to see you!" he yelled happily as he and Damian parked their bikes next to the porch as he walked up completely ignoring Annabeth and Chiron.

"Percy!" he said just as happily, "Damian! It's been what, three years?". Percy laughed as he remembered the memory.

-Flashback-

"Percy, Damian come in please!" the two heard Nyx yell while they were busy sparring on the banks of the Styx.

Running the two boys walked into their house and saw Chaos, Nyx, Erebus, and Thetis or, as they called them, the 'Fearsome Four', "What's going on?" he asked them.

"The Olympians who we actually like are coming over for a visit today." Nyx said as they grinned, their visits were always fun.

Within moments there were six flashes of light and the other gods who voted for his safety in the last timeline appeared. "PERCY!" Hestia yelled and ran forward scooping him up in a hug while Damian laughed at him, in his seventeen year old form, being lifted off the ground by a seeming eight year old girl.

"Don't laugh at him young man." Thetis scolded pulling his ear while he yelped.

"Hey Uncle D is something wrong?" he asked once Hestia had aged herself to about twenty and set him down.

"Just still pissed about Zeus' punishment." he grumbled.

"What are the parameters?" he asked curiously.

"I cannot make, conjure, pour, or serve myself any alcoholic drink." Dionysus said miserably.

Damian and I looked at each other and grinned, "We've found a loophole." they said in unison and Dionysus looked up in hope.

"What loophole?" Hades asked confused.

"It says HE can't do any of those things but it doesn't say anyone else can't do it and give him the drink." Percy explained and Dionysus immediately started giving Erebus and Chaos puppy-dog eyes, which was extremely strange as he was very fat and still had the tiger pattern shirt, before they sighed and conjured him a beer which he immediately started drinking and making happy sounds.

-Flashback end-

"Show some respect for the gods!" Annabeth yelled at them.

"Annie-bell be quiet." Dionysus snapped, "Percy, could you and Damian turn back into your actual ages?".

"Sure Uncle D." Percy said and they shifted until they were twelve, albeit twelve year olds with the body of Spartan warriors.

"What the Hell!" she yelled in shock while Damian, Dionysus, and I laughed.

"Is that the old blessing of Erebus and Nyx to allow people to train easier?" Chiron asked almost drooling at the possibility of training knowledge.

"Yes it is." Percy said happily before turning to Annabeth, "Oh and Annabitch was it? Don't presume things. Uncle D and I get along great.".

Before she could respond Dionysus said "That's right, I'm quite fond of these two. Oh and Percy the Olympians will be in the arena soon, Ares wants to fight you.".

"You're dead." Annabeth said simply.

"What the hell is going on!" Paris suddenly yelled startling me as I had forgotten about him.

Dionysus just rolled his eyes and put a finger to his forehead and transferred the knowledge of the gods into his head to save time.

He turned towards Percy, "Blondie is right you are dead." he said still trying to process the new information only to get smacked for calling her Blondie.

Damian just laughed, "What's so funny." Annabeth growled.

"I'm a son of Thetis and mom says I'm a better fighter than Achilles was," he said ignoring the gasps from those who hadn't heard the story "and Percy periodically kicks my ass.".

They turned to him and he smirked before lunging his head forward and yelling "BOO!" at Paris making him squeal and faint… again. Laughing he and Damian walked off towards the sword Arena "If you'll excuse me I got a god to beat!" he yelled back over his shoulder as he heard Dionysus laughing in the background.

**AN: Okay everyone please review because I want to know what you think of this story. I just recently decided to change how it was going to play out recently and I want to know what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Embrace the Shadows

Chapter 3

-Percy-

"So when do you think the fools of Olympus will show up?" Percy asked Damian as they were kicking back in the stands at the arena.

"The immortal ones or their kids?" the son of Thetis asked in reply.

"The immortal ones who love their chairs more than their kids." he said in reply knowing full well that several gods and demigods were listening.

As he finished talking there were twenty two flashes of light as the Olympian Council, Hebe, Persephone, Hades, Thetis, Hestia, Erebus, Chaos, Nyx, Thanatos, and Hecate appeared. Suddenly Hecate ran forward yelling "Little Brother!" before scooping him up and swinging him around laughing while Thanatos walked more sedately while chuckling at his predicament.

"I missed you too Hecate." he said hugging her back once his feet were on the ground.

"Aaw you're hugging your sister, wimp." Ares mocked thinking it was funny but only his nearby children laughed.

"At least my sister wants to hug me." I shot back, "Actually at least my sister actually likes me, and my brothers. Nobody really likes you very much.".

"Hey!" Ares yelled indignantly.

"It's true Ares." Apollo said "The only gods who like you are your parents, Aphrodite, your twin sister, and your kids.".

Before anything else could be said a little voice happily exclaimed "Percy!" as he looked down to see the goddess of youth, Hebe, attached to his leg, Hestia had brought her for a visit once and she had become attached to him.

"Hello little one." he said laughing as he placed her on his shoulders.

"Put down my daughter demigod!" Zeus yelled at him angrily.

"Hey Zeus look it's your demigod child!" I exclaimed pointing to the crowd of demigods.

"Where?" Zeus asked stupidly as Hera got angry and kicked her husband between the legs.

Shaking his head he asked "I thought we were here because Ares wanted to get his ass beat?".

"I'm here to crème you punk!" the war god yelled out, "They say you're better than Achilles but I still have thousands of years of experience. What do you have?".

Raisin an eyebrow he said "A smaller ego." before calling forth his weapons, the Blades of Darkest Night. They were chained blades with the blades extending fifteen inches past the handles. The blades, cross guard, and pommel were made of pure black metal devoid of any other color save for the veins of bright luminescent silver.

"What are those?" Ares asked laughing "Toothpick? This is a real man's weapon!" and he pulled out a spear that was twenty feet long and, still in his fifteen foot form, got into a fighting crouch.

"These are the Blades of Darkest Night." he said simply as he gently picked up Hebe before handing her to Hecate all traces of mirth vanished from his face, "And they shall be your downfall in this battle.".

-Damian-

"This is going to be really bad." Damian muttered.

"Of course it is," Zeus said arrogantly "it is a mortal against a god. What else would you expect?".

"No I mean that Percy gets really pissed whenever someone insults his weapons." he said rubbing his temples, "Those blades are forged from three different sets of chained blades from the second age that were all wielded by the being who _killed_ the gods and titans of the first two ages. His spirit trained us in the Underworld.".

"But gods can't die." Athena said confused "How?".

"Percy will explain everything on Olympus after the meeting as he knows the most about the topic." Chaos said and laughed when the Olympians only now seemed to notice him.

"Quite!" Nyx snapped "My son's fight is about to begin.".

Turning they watched Ares charge forward, clearly trying to muscle his way to victory, only for Percy to sidestep his thrust and swing his weapon by the chain cutting through the shaft of the spear before tugging the weapon back into his hand. Looking at the severed weapon Ares growled "That's it Punk! I'm not going easy on you anymore." before he drew a giant two handed sword made of silver.

Percy simply raised an eyebrow before he raised the chains above his head and began swinging them around in a circle fast until they became a blur but the chains never tangled. "How…?" Athena began clearly annoyed at something she didn't know.

"The chains are enchanted so that they can pass through each other like smoke if he wants them to." Damian said not taking his eyes off of the fight as Ares was struggling to block the cyclone of slashes. "He can't do it for very long but it is a powerful technique.".

As he said this Percy's blades wrapped around Are's sword before pulling it out of the war god's grasp before both blades were thrown forward and impaled Ares at the point where his arms met his shoulder. "Do you yield?" Percy asked in a flat tone that sent shivers down the spines of those who didn't know him.

"Never." Ares growled furiously.

"So be it." Percy replied before ripping the blades from his opponent's shoulders and bringing the pommels down, slamming them into either side of the war god's head rendering him unconscious.

"He beat Ares." Zeus whispered on shock, "A mortal beat the god of war." which made him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!" Hera snapped, worried for her son.

"Percy will explain it." he said waving it off.

"Then we shall take this to the council room." Zeus said and slammed his master bolt onto the ground before the gods present, Percy, and Damian vanished onto Olympus.

-Percy-

Settling onto his throne Zeus was about to begin when Nyx interrupted, "Zeus there are a few more people who should be present.".

"Who would they be?" he asked irritated at being cut off.

"The Hunters of Artemis and three specific demigods form Camp Jupiter." she said and Zeus shot to his feet.

"The Greeks are forbidden…" he began before Chaos interrupted him.

"Percy is a demi-primordial which means that he is not bound by all of your laws." Chaos said smugly "And Damian was raised by us and knows of the secret already.".

"Fine." Zeus grumbled scared of the creator of the Universe and flashed in the Hunters while Nyx flashed in Hazel, Jason, and Aria.

"Emperor!" the three Romans said kneeling before him while he rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to _not_ call me that?" he demanded.

"Every time we do it." Jason said simply, keeping a straight face for a moment before he burst out laughing and they clasped hands.

"Yeah, yeah Sparky laugh it up." he said swatting the son of Jupiter on the shoulder.

"Hey Hazel, Aria." he said gathering the two demigoddesses into a big hug as they laughed.

"Hey Percy." they said in sync kissing his cheeks before turning to Damian and said "Hi Damian." while waving still in the air.

"Having fun you two?" Damian asked laughing as he saw his friend and his twin sister in his honorary brother's arms.

"Of course." they said still staying in sync.

Setting down the girls he turned to Zeus "I'm guessing you have some questions?".

"Yes we have questions!" the king of the gods snapped, "For starters where did you get weapons from the second age?".

Sighing he thought back to when he got his weapons and began his story,

-Flashback-

Walking slowly seven year old Percy and Damian were wandering through some unexplored caverns and tunnels in the Underworld looking for anything interesting when they felt the ground start to shake and suddenly the ground under Percy gave way and he fell, rolling down a slope into a cavern several dozen feet down.

"Percy!" Damian yelled down, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah!" he called back "Go get our parents to get me out of here!".

"On it!" Damian yelled before running off.

Once Damian was gone he turned to look at his surroundings and saw what looked an underground fortress of in the distance and at the bottom of the mountain which he found himself on he saw a dark running river. "where am I?" he wondered aloud until he heard stone crunch behind him.

Spinning around he made his body shift into its seventeen year old form which he had managed to master in the last year. Before him was what appeared to be a spirit of a man. He had pale white skin, like ash and red tattoos on the left side of his face and chest and a gigantic scar wound on his stomach. The only clothes he seemed to wear were two armored gauntlets, three pieces of golden armor on his right arm, a pair of armored boots that went to just below his knees, and a tattered piece of cloth around his waist that looked like it had once been part of a fine garment but had been destroyed over time. "You are in the original Underworld." the spirit said.

"Who are you?" he asked slightly worried because he didn't have any weapons on him and the spirit before him looked strong.

"I am Kratos," the spirit said "the last being to live in the second age and the one who started the third.".

"Nobody from my world knows about the first two ages and very little of the third." he said in slight awe.

"Then I shall enlighten you." Kratos said, "The first age was that of the original Titans, they were massive beings, able to crush mountains but very few could use magic and those that could usually could only do a few specific things. Their main attribute was their enormous size and strength. Eventually the Titan King Kronos swallowed his children out of fear of being dethroned but his wife, Rhea, saved their sixth-born son Zeus.".

"Okay mostly the same as the fourth age so far." he said nodding his head.

Continuing Kratos said "Zeus was hidden by the Titaness Gaea but when he was grown he decided to try and destroy all Titans no-matter what they had or had not done and he released his fellow gods to do so. He eventually made a sword known as the Blade of Olympus which he used to store excess power for him to use later. Eventually a demigod son of Zeus was born… me. I was driven out of my birth village for being born a bastard child and my mother and I settled in Sparta where I eventually became a captain. My forces grew and grew as I lead a path of conquest to spread the name of Sparta. Eventually I was on the ground about to be killed by a Barbarian king when I called out to the war god Ares saying that if he saved my life and destroyed my enemies I would pledge my life to him. He did so and for the next five years I fought for him as he had replaced all of my humanity with the need to murder. Eventually my army and I came upon a small village of Athena worshipers and, under the madness of Ares, I ordered the village burned to the ground. I myself went to burn and kill those inside the village temple. As soon as I entered Ares took me over completely and slaughtered the two inside… they were my wife and daughter that Ares had placed there to die.".

"He did what!" he exclaimed in outrage at what the original Olympians had been willing to do.

Nodding Kratos said "Ares caused the death of my family all for the sake of me becoming the perfect warrior. As I created a funeral pyre for my family Ares' head appeared in the flames where he told me he placed them there and did what he did so I would have no more distractions and could become his _perfect warrior_." Kratos spat out the last two words.

"As I left to leave the village and the service of Ares I was stopped by the village oracle who cursed me. She used magic to make the ashes of his dead wife and daughter stick my skin and force me to re-live the deaths of my family over and over again in my dreams until the end of my days. I spent the next ten years serving the rest of the gods to try and redeem myself in their eyes and have them remove my curse.".

"Did they?" he asked, feeling empathy for the man who had been cursed by the gods like him.

"After the tenth year Ares decided to try and overthrow Olympus starting by attacking Athens. I was sent to get the one item that could give a mortal the power to kill a god, Pandora's Box. Zeus had placed the power in the box and had a mortal architect construct a temple to house it. The mortal man, Pathos Verdes the third, spent the rest of his life designing and building the temple. Both of his sons died during its construction and Pathos eventually went mad and killed himself and his wife when it was done. The giant temple was then chained to the back of Kronos who was sentenced to wander the Dessert of Lost souls on his hands and knees until the swirling sand ripped the very flesh form his bones.".

"Ouch." he muttered grimacing at the punishment.

"Very." Kratos agreed before continuing, "I managed to navigate my way through the temple gaining several powers, weapons, and blessing from various gods who didn't want to die at the hands of Ares. Once I got the box Ares sensed it and plucked a stone spike from a ruined building in Athens and hurled it, sending it through the dessert and impaling me through the stomach, pinning me against the wall.".

"He was that strong?" he asked in shock.

"Back then the gods could take forms that were about a hundred feet high." Kratos said as he whistled in appreciation of the fact. "I found myself in the Underworld but managed to fight my way out before I became part of it and got back to Athens, stole the box back from Ares, and used its power to grow stronger. I grew as tall as Ares and fought him, eventually killing him.".

"Did the gods remove the curse?" he asked the man he was coming to respect.

"No," Kratos said sadly "they said I was forgiven but they would never allow me to forget what they said was my fault.".

"So they were as dumb then as they are now?" he asked and got a chuckle out of the war god.

"Yes," Kratos said smirking "they forced me to become the new god of war until Zeus feared that I would usurp him and he tricked me into draining my immortality and powers into a weapon. I was then killed by Zeus but once again escaped the underworld and went on a journey to get the sisters of fate to send me back in time to change the past. Along the way I gained the last pieces of magic from Kronos and Atlas as well as stealing the main source of Typhon's wind powers as he lay trapped in his mountain. I also gained a powerful spear, the hammer of the barbarian king who almost killed me, and this golden armor on my arm. I eventually killed the fates and took control of time. I went back in time to try to kill Zeus and had him defeated, I would have succeeded but Athena threw herself in front of my sword.".

"Wow she was dumb then and is dumb now." he said smirking, "Some goddess of wisdom.".

That got a laugh out of Kratos as he agreed, "Alright now after that I brought the Titans back from the first war and led them on an assault against Olympus. Gaea eventually admitted she saw me as nothing more than a pawn and before throwing me off of her back after I had killed Poseidon. I was in the underworld for a third time and again I made my way out. I continued on my path of destruction killing almost every god I came across as I went back and forth from Olympus and the Underworld through a passage I found. I gained several more weapons and eventually I killed Zeus and Gaia at the same time by stabbing Zeus into Gaea's heart as we fought inside her chest. Zeus's spirit attacked me though and it was only through the power from Pandora's box that I survived. The power of Hope which can only be used when a person has a hope for their future. After I destroyed Zeus' spirit the ghost of Athena tried demanding the power of Hope. The world was in Chaos with my being the only living creature left and Athena's spirit liked it that way. I took the blade of Olympus and stabbed myself with it releasing the power of hope and all of my magic as well as that of Zeus and Gaea into the world starting the third age in which the world was rebuilt. The chaotic ruins of my old world became your underworld as the new world grew over it.".

-End Flashback-

"After a while of talking Damian and our parents found us and they came down. Kratos led us to where his weapons were and gave them to us. He also joined us in the newer underworld to train us." he finished.

"Why did he only call to me when he had no choice?" Ares asked confused from his throne.

"When he was a child Are and Athena led an army of centaurs to attack Sparta and find the "marked warrior" to kill him. Kratos' brother had a birthmark that Kratos believed was the mark they wanted so he tried to hide him. Ares eventually found and grabbed his brother only for Kratos to rush him and attack. Ares knocked the young child back into a bile of wood giving him a scar over his eye and would have killed Kratos if Athena hadn't pointed out that they already had what they wanted. They left and Kratos took his tattoos, which were identical to his brother birthmark only red, as tribute to him and vowed to never again falter.".

"As king of the gods I demand these weapons!" Zeus yelled in a mixture of fear and anger.

"No Zeus, he and his warrior shall be keeping them." Chaos said exerting his authority. "I have become disgusted with how most of you Olympians have been ruling so my son here shall be your judge, your jury, and if need be your executioner.".

"What?!" Zeus yelled in outrage.

"Not all of the gods are down for death right now." he said shrugging, "For example Hades actually does his job without whining like a little baby when he doesn't get his way. He does more work than any of you but is one of the least respected.".

"I'm guessing that the three romans there are loyal to you and your mission?" Athena asked still shaken from the knowledge that her original self had become evil.

"Yes." he said smirking as they pulled out their weapons from Kratos' stash.

"Jason wields the Nemesis Whip which can conduct lightning and is made from the Omphalos Stone by the original Hephaestus." he said as the son of Jupiter brought out the black chained weapon. "Hazel wields the Blade of Judgment which was forged by Nemesis herself to deal blind justice." the daughter of Pluto brought out the elegant weapon. "And finally Aria wields the Gauntlets of Zeus which gives incredible strength and can even shatter stone or iron without so much as a scratch appearing on the metal.", the daughter of Thetis showed the golden clawed gauntlet that adorned her hands.

"Why did you want my Hunters here boy?" Artemis demanded from her throne.

"Because I wished to let my ally in your little group know that she can finally join us." he said as the hunters and Artemis gasped in shock at what he claimed.

"Zoe, come forward and take the weapon saved for you form the stash." he said firmly as the beautiful daughter of Atlas stepped forward smirking at Artemis. "I give to you the Blade of Artemis," he said handing her the glowing purple curved sword "the very weapon that the original Artemis used to kill a titan.".

Smiling she kissed him on the cheek and stood by his side as he glared at the Olympians. "Know this," Erebus said darkly, "get your act together or our son shall destroy you. But to be fair he will let you know if you are in danger of being killed so you at least have a chance of redeeming yourselves.". At these words everyone from the council who only just met Percy looked nervous.

**AN: Yes before anyone asks I used the God of War plotline for the first two ages and the weapons. This is not a true crossover it just has some elements and uses it for historical reference. **

**AN2: Okay I want everybody to vote on something. I was wondering if you wanted me to keep my current updating cycle or do a new four story one which will have "A Battle of Subtlety and Manipulation", "Harry Potter, King of the Amazons" (which I will describe if anyone wishes), "Embrace the Shadows", and "Son of the Moon".**


	4. Chapter 4

Embrace the Shadows

Chapter Four

-Percy-

"I'll go through the Olympians as well as Hades, Hestia, and Persephone one by one to show whether or not they are in line for death and what they need to improve on." he said as he smirked at the scared gods. "Let's start with the gods that are in line for death," he said cheerfully as his allies laughed openly, "First up we have Artemis.".

"Watch yourself _boy_." Artemis growled, using the word boy as a curse.

"And that is part of what I'm talking about." he said making everyone look at him confused. Snapping his fingers a stone tablet appeared floating above her throne with the words hypocrite, sexist, arrogant, mortal abuser, power abuser, sadistic.

"How dare you insult the Lady Artemis!" one of the Hunters yelled pointing her bow at him.

"I am simply stating the truth." he said shrugging, "She is a hypocrite because she is always saying that men are pigs for always saying women are weaker but she does the same thing in reverse about men hence why she is labeled as sexist. She is arrogant in that if any female insults her opinion she calls them a fool and if a male does it she threatens them. She abuses her powers and mortals frequently and in sadistic manner. There are several reports of when a hunter stumbles upon your and your hunters bathing and you turn him into a dear before feeding him alive to his own dogs. You don't put up protections but you still kill them.".

"Do my ex-wife next Percy." Hades called out smirking as Persephone and Demeter glared at the God of the Underworld while he and Damian smirked, remembering when Hades had ended his marriage.

-Flashback-

Percy and Damian were hiding in the shadows of Hades courtroom when Persephone and Demeter flashed in. "What do you want Hades." Demeter snapped.

Rolling his eyes Hades said "I'm here to tell you that you can keep your daughter.", he tossed a bottle of liquid Persephone, "You drink that and our marriage is ended and you don't have to return to the Underworld.".

"How do I know that it won't just force her to stay her year round?" Demeter demanded paranoid.

"I swear on the River Styx the potion will do as I have said." Hades said irritated as Persephone ripped the top of the bottle and downed it. "Now get out, you are no longer welcome here.".

"Gladly." Demeter sniffed before she and Persephone vanished in a flash of light.

-End Flashback-

"Ah yes," he said smirking "Persephone your reasons are manipulation and trying to overthrow the balance of powers for your own ends." he said smirking as everyone stared at the goddess of spring. "We all know you attempt to manipulate Hades whenever possible and were intending to use of his keys to make a sword, a new weapon of power for the Underworld to give you more power by default before your marriage was ended.".

At this Persephone blushed as the other gods and goddesses looked at her upset. "Next is Demeter." he said cheerfully as he went to the next Olympian, thoroughly enjoying himself "Demeter you are cruel, petulant, and vindictive. You are willing to do anything to make others suffer if you aren't happy or you think it will get you what you want. The fact that we have winter is a perfect example as you tried to kill every living thing on earth just because you were sad.".

"Ares, you take too much pleasure in war. You are cruel, violent, and enjoy causing pain."

"Athena, you are arrogant, jealous, and deceitful. You think you are superior to others all because you are the goddess of wisdom and are willing to kill or curse anyone who you fear is smarter or more talented than you.".

"Aphrodite, you are narcissistic, prideful, and cruel. You delight in using mortals as your own personal playthings and even gods as you toy with the emotions of others for your entertainment.".

"Hera, you are cruel, jealous, and vindictive. You are willing to destroy even your children if they are not perfect to your standards. You often try to kill your husband's children even though it was not their choice to be born demigods but you still try to murder them.".

"Zeus, you are arrogant and prideful. You overthrew Kronos for swallowing your sibling out of fear of being overthrown but you did the same thing to your first wife Lady Metis. You constantly throw your power around and tend not to care about your children until they are useful for you.".

"Poseidon, you are prideful and vain. You will support your newest child over any past one and you throw temper tantrums over the smallest thing.".

"The rest of the gods are safe for now and the problems they had were minor that they have fixed or are trying to fix." Damian said smirking as he brought out a pen and clicked it as it turned into a spear and his watch turned into a shield.

"What are those?" Chiron asked eyeing the weapons.

"The spear and shield of Kratos when he was a Spartan General. These weapons have been bathed in the blood of the first Thanatos." he said not looking at the centaur as he stared at the assembled gods. "I have been tasked to heal this world from your corruption. That can either be from you fools shaping up or from me sending you to the void. Do not cross me, do not try to attack my warriors, I am not only the one who is to judge you but the one to choose your replacements.".

"Replacements!" Artemis yelled out, "Who are you to think you're above a woman _boy_?".

"Be silent _little girl_," he spat in anger, "you are one of the Olympians I truly doubt will change and I have already selected your successor. Zoe shall become the new goddess of the moon and the hunt when you die.".

Turning to the Romans he said, "Return to Camp Jupiter and prepare yourselves for any outcome. I will contact you when the second Commander and his Lieutenant are freed and the same when the third joins us.".

"Yes Emperor!" the three Romans said clasping a fist to their chest as he rolled his eyes.

"Damian and I shall be going back to camp, Zoe will you be joining us?" he asked.

"Of course." the once Hunter of Artemis sais rolling her eyes, "Someone has to keep you two from doing something stupid.".

"So no pranking the Hermes Cabin?" Damian asked dejectedly.

"Hey!" said god exclaimed indignantly.

"Wait a minute!" Artemis yelled out, "Zoe your English.".

"Percy helped me." Zoe shrugged.

"Well we must be getting to our cabin." he said smirking as he shadow traveled the three back to camp.

Almost as soon as he landed the gods flashed in behind him, "What Cabin?" Zeus demanded.

Smirking Chaos pointed upwards, "That cabin.", as he said these words a cabin that seemed to be made from the night sky drifted slowly down from the heavens before being placed directly behind the u-shaped collection of cabins only was much larger than any of the others including the Zeus cabin.

Looking angry Zeus snapped his fingers and a giant bolt of lightning hit the cabin only to be redirected and hit his and Hera's cabins charring them. "Behave yourself Zeus," Nyx said waving her finger at the King of the gods like he was a misbehaving child, "or I'll set my son on you.".

Scared Zeus let out an eep before vanishing followed by the rest of the council most of whom were laughing. The inside of the cabin was amazing, being larger on the inside than it was on the out. The inside had the ground floor which had a library, a game room, and several other entertainment centers and devices. The basement was a training center and had a tunnel leading to a garage for him to keep their vehicles. The upper floors had personal rooms and there was a floor for each of the members of his group and it would grow with each new member. The door was specially sealed so only those welcomed in could gain access.

Before they could settle in they heard a banging on the door so, rolling their eyes, they walked over and opened the door. "What do you want Paris." he grumbled when he saw the irritating son of Posideon as well as Annabeth on his steps.

"I wanted to check out my new cabin." Paris said and tried to shove past him.

"No," he said, literally kicking Paris out of the door "You are a newbie so you get to stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed." he pointed to said cabin.

"But what do you want Annabitch?" Damian asked the daughter of Athena.

"IT'S ANNABETH!" she yelled, "Stop calling me Annabitch!".

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, "Come on Percy," he heard Zoe whine "you were going to show me your room.".

Inwardly chuckling at how Zoe was messing with the two fools in front of him he replied, "Yes dear.".

"But she's a Hunter of Artemis!" Annabeth exclaimed in confusion "She swore of male companionship.".

"And now I am loyal to Percy." Zoe said simply as she kissed his cheek, "Now you and your little boyfriend run along now." before slamming the door shut.

Laughing he said, "Zoe you are a genius!".

"I know." she said smiling as she threw an arm around each of their shoulders, "Now let the games begin.".

**AN: Sorry about how short the chapter is but I needed to get out who he view as "to die" and everything. Next chapter is Capture the Flag and the start of the quest and the real fun begins. **


	5. Chapter 5

Embrace the shadows

Chapter five

-Percy-

"Come on guys lets go rescue the rest of our friends from the idiots here at camp." Percy said getting up from the couch when he heard the conch horn for dinner sound.

"Can't we leave her there?" Damian asked grumbling.

Knowing full well who Damian was talking about he just laughed and said "No but I can hook you up with a date with her if you want? Chris might have a problem with it but…".

"Try and I will kill you Percy." Damian said glaring at him while Zoe laughed.

"Clarisse isn't that bad Damian." the now ex-huntress chided the son of Thetis as they picked up their weapons and walked down to the pavilion.

"Ah Chaos Cabin," Chiron said nervously once they came in sight, "we don't have a table for you…" the rest was cut off as a second dining pavilion materialized next to the first. The original pavilion was made of white marble and was rather simplistic in design with an open roof and marble tables and floor. The new pavilion looked to be made of the very night sky as it was pitch black and covered in stars, the roof was domed and showed shifting galaxies across its surface. There was a large circular table in the center of the pavilion with half the chair being made of imperial gold and half of celestial bronze with one being made of divine silver.

"That is where we eat." Damian said laughing as he and Zoe entered the pavilion, Damian sitting in the first of the Bronze seats and Zoe in the fourth.

"This is a pavilion for myself and my allies in the mission that Chaos has tasked me with." he said smirking as the majority of the campers paled, having most likely been informed by their divine parents to not anger him. "But first my allies at camp should be brought over to their seats at the table.".

"More allies?" Chiron yelled out in shock, "How many do you have?".

"First are the two cabins totally loyal to me," he began, smirking at the wary looks from the other campers, "Apollo cabin! Dionysus Cabin! Come and collect your new weapons!".

"Alright!" Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin said happily as he and his siblings walked over to Percy.

Pulling several wooden crates out of a bottomless duffle bag, courtesy of Hephaestus, he said "Now we didn't enough of the ancient second age weapons for everyone but I was able to work with some of the gods including your father and Hephaestus to make these for you.". As he finished he drove an elbow into the lid of the first crate cracking it and pulled out a bronze sniper rifle, "Who needs a bow when you can have one of these babies?".

"A GUN?!" Annabeth yelled in anger, "WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU THINKING?!".

"Two things Annabitch," I growled at her, getting a glare from the hatted moniker "first don't use Uncle H's name as a curse, he doesn't like it. Two it is not your place about what weapons I give my warriors.".

"You the man Perce." Will said happily, testing the weight of his new weapon before sitting down at one of the places at the table that had the sun symbol in front of it like his siblings.

"Next we have the Dionysus cabin," he said as the twins Castor and Pollux walked up and received a pair of thyrsus', "these staffs are made of wood from the original Gaia and will increase your control of plant life many times over.".

"Not bad." Castor said quietly as he swung the staff around before he and his sat down in their seats.

"Now for the individual campers," he said happily "Clarisse, come up and get your weapon.". Grinning, the scion of the god of war stood from her table and walked forward as he handed her a giant war hammer with a spiked end. "The Barbarians Hammer," he said grinning "a powerful weapon and it can even summon the souls of warriors from the second age to aid you in battle.".

"Not bad Prissy." she said happily as she hefted the weapon, "Capture the flag is going to be fun with this baby.".

"Chris Rodriguez," he called as the Mexican son of Hermes stood up grinning, "I give to you the Nemean Cestus, it shall increase your strength many times over." he smirked as he handed the two giant war gauntlets to the boy who put them on as they shrunk into a pair of leather cuffs.

"The Stoll brothers," he said and the two shot to their feet grinning mischievously, "I had your father and Hephaestus make these weapons for you," he handed over two daggers, "they can turn into a sword or any tool you need to do something.".

"Alright." the two said in unison, "Look out world, the Stoll's have Percy approved weaponry.".

"That's a scary thought." Clarisse muttered causing the rest of the Chaos Cabin members to laugh.

"Charles Beckendorf," he said as the hulking mass of muscle walked over to the pavilion, "to you I present the ring of Hephaestus, this ring was used by the first Hephaestus to power machines and can conjure lightning to shoot and hit with.", nodding the son of Hephaestus placed the ring on his finger and sat down.

"Silena Beckendorf," he said and most people looked surprised to see a daughter of Aphrodite as one of his warriors "the garter of the first Aphrodite, this item will enhance your magical illusions and other abilities as a daughter of Aphrodite.", smiling in thanks she went and sat down next to Beckendorf.

"Finally we have Lou Ellen," he said as the quiet, and as of yet unclaimed, daughter of Hecate stood up "I give you the staff that belonged to your mother's equivalent from the second age. The first staff of the goddess of magic.", as he said this Hecate took the opportunity to claim her daughter as a pair of crossed torches appeared over Lou's head.

"Thank you Percy," she said quietly before giving him a quick kiss and sitting down.

"Alright everyone we hoped you enjoyed this evening's entertainment," Damian said sarcastically as the rest of the campers continued to gawk at them.

"Hey how come those four seats are still empty?" Annabeth said pointing towards the two empty seats between Zoe and Damian and the one immediately on Zoe's left that was also unoccupied.

"The first two are for my fellow high commanders," Damian said grinning "they aren't at the camp yet but they should be within the next couple of years. As for the other one that is for the last of the Lieutenants who will join Zoe and Clarisse.".

"And the Gold thrones?" Chiron asked nervously, probably already having an idea.

"The warriors of the branded arms." Zoe said grinning as Chiron paled even further.

"What is he talking about Chiron." Annabeth asked confused.

"Trust me my child," the ancient centaur said "you truly do not wish to know.".

"I am really looking forward to tomorrow's capture the flag game." he said as he took his divine silver seat, "Chaos cabin will dominate.".

"I transferred the flag to Percy so the rest of you will be allied against us." Clarisse said grinning as she looked at the assembled campers, "By Tartarus Percy could probably beat you all by himself.".

"He could not," Paris yelled shooting to his feet.

"You think you can beat the son of Chaos? The Prince of Darkness?" Damian asked amused before being slapped upside the head.

"I told you not to call me that," he muttered "Ozzy Osborne I'm not." he grumbled while the rest of the chaos cabin laughed.

"What's so special about him anyway?" Paris grumbled.

"Ah that's right you didn't watch the fight," he said smirking "well let's just say that tomorrow is going to be very fun.".

-next day-

"Alright everyone," he said facing his cabin as they armed themselves in the chaos pavilion, "let's show these fools how to fight.".

A massive cheer rose up from the assembled members of the cabin as they began pounding the table as they prepared, "Let's show these fools what we're made of!" Clarisse yelled as she pounded her hammer on the ground to rally the members.

"Here is our strategy," he said grinning, "Damian and Zoe, you two guard the flag.".

"Right." the two said grinning.

"Clarisse, I want you to lead the rest of the group and go cause as much chaos as possible among the opposition.".

"Don't worry we'll handle the shrimps Ozzy." the daughter of war said with a grin.

Eye twitching he muttered just loud enough for everyone in the pavilion to hear, "Note to self: kill Damian.", a very audible gulp was heard at this statement. "I will be going after Annabitch and Paris. They…are…mine. End of story.".

"Sir, yes sir!" they all yelled before calling out "Long live the King! Long live the King!".

"Your sister gave you the idea didn't she Damian?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Blushing the son of Thetis muttered "Maybe.".

"Whatever, just go to your posts." he grumbled.

"Yes my King." they responded in unison again.

"And don't call me that!" he yelled at their retreating backs.

Shaking his head he drew his blades and ran off into the woods to find Annabeth and Paris who he knew were hiding by the flag at the creek. After about five minutes of running and jumping through the trees he got to the creek and stopped by the flag, "Paris, Annabitch, you can come out now.".

His brother fell out of the tree as Annabeth jumped up and down yelling "DON'T CALL ME THAT!".

"What are you going to do about it?" he snarked "Set Paris Hilton on me?".

"Why you…" Paris muttered before charging him with his sword and swinging at him.

Shaking his head he sheathed his blades and knocked the blade aside with the back of his hand by striking the flat of the blade before spinning and kicking Paris aside. "Give up now," he said snarling at Annabeth "you don't want to fight me.".

"But I do!" he heard a voice growl from behind and, turning, he saw Paris levitating the water out of the creek into a wall behind him.

Raising an eyebrow he said "Not bad for a beginner, now let me show you true control over water.".

"What do you…" Paris began before dropping to the ground as the water was taken over by himself.

Smirking he waved a hand making the water separate and freeze into frozen javelins before sending them at Paris and forming an outline around him. "You are out-classed, out-matched, and out-gunned Paris. Just stay down.".

Turning he saw Annabeth charging with her dagger. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several owls in the trees, most likely drawn by Annabeth's Athena scent. Smirking he let out a shrill whistle and, using the powers of both Nyx and Erebus to command the owls to attack her. Shaking his head as she tried to escape the birds, not wanting to hurt her mother's sacred animal, he picked up the flag and walked back across the boundary line form where he had come, chuckling as he heard Chiron signal the end of the game as he passed.


End file.
